Come Away To Neverland
by kialafuentes
Summary: Bailey has always felt a hatred towards the human race, is there someone out there with some intelligence? Danisnotonfire/OC -Rated T for language-
1. Adventures I'd Never Have

**Adventures I'd Never Have**

I stared up at the cracked white plaster ceiling as my alarm kept blaring its pitiful beeping noise at me. I turned my alarm off and sat up, I rubbed face and stood up to look in the mirror, disgusted by my own reflection I walked into the kitchen to get breakfast. I put one of my old Madness records on and poured myself a glass of Jack Daniels*. I tapped the glass against my teeth as I thought _'It must be love my arse.'_

I turned it up louder and walked back into my room, as I walked towards my wardrobe I looked at my bookshelves. They were wonky and worn now, but I love them, they were a deep burgundy red wooden set of shelves, carrying them heaps of books that I'd collected. All filled with people I'd never be and adventures I'd never have. I sighed and returned my attention to my clothes. I grabbed my Pikachu sweatshirt and wet look leggings and threw them on as I heard the front door slam and almighty groan come from my best friend Dom's body. "So I'm guessing work was crap then?' I said as he walked in my room, he collapsed onto my bed and then said into the pillow.

"It was shit, can we do something fun for the remainder of the day?"

"Sure thing, after I get back from work ok?" I said as threw my greeny-blue hair into a wavy ponytail. I hugged my best friend promising him we would go and do something when I got back, I pulled on my creepers, grabbed my keys and caught the bus to town.

I hate working in retail. You always get some rich ass girl walk in like she owns the shop and demands you wait on her hand and foot. I stood behind the counter in Topshop staring blankly into the distance, thinking about what would happen if I just walked out right now, when I was snapped out of my daydream by a voice.

"Hey, sorry to disturb you but could I pay?"

As I stood up I saw a pair of deep chocolate eyes staring back into my midnight blue ones.****

**AN- AYAYAYAYAYAYAYA NEW FANFIC! *dances* I really hope you enjoyed it be sure to review it if you did, there shall be more chapters to come!:3**


	2. Follow Me

**Chapter 2**

"Um, yeaah yeah sure," I stuttered, knocking what seemed all the shops stationery of the side of the counter.

"Here let me," the boy said bending down to help me pick up all the pens.

"Thanks, I'm sorry I guess I'm just not with it today," I said with a weak smile.

"Who is on a monday," the boy said with a smile. He looked so perfect. But it wasn't like a movie style cliche was going to happen and we were going to fall in love there and then. I'm not that stupid.

"Uh so yeah that's £30," I said looking back up at him. I handed him the bags and he then called over to his friend,

"Phil! Phil! Are you nearly done?!"

"Yeah, I don't think I'm going to get anything Dan," his friend said as he walked over.

"Okay then," Dan replied, he looked back at me. "I know this sounds really spontaneous and strange but you look really pretty," I tucked my hair behind my ear, blushed and thanked him.

I was still blushing as he and Phil left the store, clutching onto the desk. The only interaction I ever have with the male gender is Dom. Okay so that was a little perfect.

At the end of the day I walked back home, humming along to Paramore all the way, smiling, thinking about how perfect my day had been. As I slammed the front door of my apartment behind me I heard the familiar sound of Doctor Who coming the front room. "IM BACK!" I shouted through the apartment. I was met with a weary 'yay' from Dom.

He'd been my friend for 5 years now, ever since I was 15 and my best friend Lily moved away to Orlando. We'd met at a Pewdiepie meet-up and kept in contact since then. It trusted this boy with my life. I walked into my room and stared at my microphone.

_'It's been awhile since I've posted a cover'_ I thought to myself. I post Youtube videos of me singing, and people seemed to like it as I have 500 subscribers, I shouted to my flatmate, 'Dom! I'm recording a cover so ya' know don't come in or shit!," which was met by a grunt, as I giggled to myself.

I chose my Muse vocals CD from my rack and positioned my mic. I pressed record and covered 'Follow Me'.  
I walked into the kitchen after I'd finished recording and realised we had no Jack left, a quiet 'Fuck!" Left my mouth.

I shouted to Dom to let him know I was going to the shop and got in the lift out of our apartment. As the doors opened I saw a face I never expected to see again.

It was the boy with the brown eyes.

**-YAY I'm actually updating this fanfic go me! Sorry for the few day wait, but I was at a wedding with no internet -cries- and I didn't know where to go next with the story but know I do so yay! Review/Follow/Favourite if you enjoyed!-**


	3. Black Holes and Revelations

**Black Holes and Revelations**

He hadn't looked up from his phone as the doors opened and had his headphones in. I leaned against the back of the lift and went to press the ground floor button before I realised that it was already pushed, so I sunk back into the back of the lift trying to somehow become invisible, putting on Black Holes and Revelations. We both stepped out of the apartment building and I pulled my hood up and hurried to the shops.

I walked into the shop, removed my hood and walked into the alcohol section and picked up two bottles of Jack. I stood there for a minute twiddling the end of my hair_ 'I could dye it'_ I thought to myself. I walked into the hair section of the shop and grabbed a bottle of bleach and lilac hair dye.

"I hope your not going to drink them together,' I heard behind me, I turned around and saw the boy from the shop. Fuck.

"You never know bleach and Jack could go together?" I giggled in return. _Great going Bailey now he's going to think you drink bleach for a living._

"Well I think I'll give that combination a miss! Haha!" he said flipping his hair.

"Haha! Dan right?" I asked looking up at him biting my lip.

"Yeah! And you're?"

"Bailey."

"Nice to meet you Bailey,"

"Nice to meet you too Dan," I said, smiling at him.

I bought my stuff and Dan bought his and we walked back to the apartment block,

"So Bailey," said Dan, "Which apartment do you live in?"

"16B," I replied, "Yourself?"

"16C! Were you playing Muse earlier by any chance? Me and my flatmate thought we heard Follow Me?" Dan said looking at me as we walked.

"Oh yeah that was me sorry," I replied looking down at the floor, "I was recording a stupid little cover."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad," Dan said twiddling with his ear piercing, smirking.

The lift pinged as it stopped on Dan's floor, "Bye then Bailey, maybe you could come to our apartment tonight? We're having a movie marathon and wouldn't mind the company?" Dan asked turning to me, his finger pressed on the 'Hold Door Open' button.

"I'd love to, but I have a flatmate as well could he come?" I said, embarrassed, I didn't want to seem a bother.

"Yeah, he can come! So be round in like 2 hours?" He said.

"Sure thing!" I replied with a smile.

"Cool!" Dan said as the lift doors shut in front of his face, and I let myself sink into the back of the lift once more.

***WOOO! Go me I actually wrote a chapter! As always review, favourite and follow if you enjoyed and a new chapter should be coming soon as I'm really getting back into this fanfic!***


	4. Frying Pans who knew right!

Frying pans... who knew, right?

"DOM!" I shouted as I walked into the apartment throwing the keys onto the kitchen counter, I was met with the same grunt as usual. "We've been invited to a movie marathon tonight," I said as I swung my head round the door, "We're going in 2 hours okay?"

"Yeah okay sure," Dom replied not even taking his eyes off of Skyrim. I sighed and walked into my room swinging my bag as I walked. I got out the hair dye and bleach and walked into my bathroom, the bleach would take 30 minutes, the dye another 30, so then I had an hour to spare, '_or another hour to try and get Dom off the xbox' I thought to myself._

* * *

I stared at myself in the mirror for a while, I liked it, I guess. "Hey Bailey did you buy.. woah you're hair looks good," I turned around to see Dom standing in the doorway. "Thanks," I said smiling at him, I walked over to the door and hugged him.

"What's this for?" He said muffled through my jumper.

"I have no clue," I said pulling away smiling.

"Okay, I'll leave you to change I guess," he said closing the door behind him.

I sighed looking back at my wardrobe and picked out my Lady and The Tramp sweatshirt and my black skinny jeans, through my makeup on, curled my hair and pulled on my creepers and dragged Dom down a flight of stairs.  
We stood outside Dan and Phil's apartment and knocked.

"Bailey!" Dan opened the door "Hey, this must be your roommate?" He said looking at Dom. Him and Dom carried on talking as we walked into Dan and Phil's apartment. There was lighting equipment to the far side of the apartment and wires everywhere.

"Hi, you must be Bailey?" A small voice said behind me, I turned around and Phil was standing behind me.

"Hi Phil," I said playing with the sleeve of my jumper, jfc why was I so bad at conversation.

"I like your jumper," he said,

I looked down at my chest, "Thanks! I've always like old Disney* films, so I had to have a sweatshirt aha!" I said smiling back at him.

The night consisted of us eating all of Dan and Phil's food, playing Skyrim until 1am and then me and Dan arguing on which Disney film to watch, which of course I won. We sat there watching Tangled, Phil and Dom had fallen asleep an hour ago, which just left me and Dan awake on the other sofa. I was living my childhood, sitting upright and fixated to the screen, my eyes welled with tears and a few drops ran down my cheeks. Dan looked towards me,

"Bailey, are you okay?! You're crying?!" Dan whispered.

"I'm happy," I said, "The film's cute." I looked towards him and smiled, which reassured him a little. I started to lip sync the words to I See The Light, I glanced towards Dan and saw him doing the same, I looked down into my lap and blushed.

* * *

I woke up with a start in darkness, I sat up and realised we'd all fallen asleep on the sofa. I took Dan's hoodie from the sofa and tugged it on, I hope he doesn't mind. I walked into their kitchen and got myself a drink of water. I heard a noise behind me so I quickly grabbed a frying pan from the sink and swung round to hit whatever was behind me. The hit was met with a loud 'OW! Jesus Christ Bailey!"

"Oh my God, Dan I'm so sorry!" I apologised putting the frying pan down and making sure he was okay.

"I'm fine, I was worried because I got up and you weren't there, have you seen my hoodie by the way?" He said looking at me.

"Um," I said looking down,

"It's fine, just wondered where it was!" Dan said with a smile.

"But hey Dan," I said, "Frying pans... who knew right?!" I said with a smile.

Dan looked back at me unamused, "You've been watching too much Tangled."

*** I wrote a chapter go me! Thankyou to all the people who are now following this story it means so much! Review, Favourtie and Follow as always if you enjoyed!***


	5. Not A Bad Alarm

**Not A Bad Alarm**

I woke up to a stiff neck, the smell of Dan's aftershave and the Adventure Time theme, not a bad alarm. I sat up and rubbed my face, slightly adjusted Dan's hoodie over my butt and walked into the kitchen where Phil was standing on his phone. "Hey Phil! Where's Dan?" I said stretching.

"Asleep in his room I think," Phil said smiling at me. Hm asleep?

"Phil, do you know the band Of Mice and Men?" I said looking at him.

"Are we thinking the same thing?" He said giggling.

"Yup," I said grabbing my phone from the side and running into Dan's room with Phil. We creeped across his room and plugged my phone into Dan's speakers, Phil turned Dan's speakers up to full volume and I clicked on Second and Sebring.

Watching Dan jump out of his skin was more entertaining than I thought it would be. Me and Phil collapsed onto Dan's bed in laughter, I clutched my stomach.

"Oh my god," Phil gasped still laughing.

"Shit," I said as I fell onto Dan's bed in fits of laughter. Dan threw pillows at us both as I got up clutching my stomach, "Okay guys, I think me and Dom better be going now, thankyou so much for having us!" I said.

"Anytime!" Phil said,

"Yeah! You can come down anytime!" Dan said smirking at me. I walked into their front room and woke Dom up and dragged him up the stairs to our apartment. We both threw ourselves down on the sofa and turned on Sherlock. I sat there playing with a curl of my hair, I could start smelling Dan's after shave again, then I looked down.

****"Shit," I said. I was still wearing his hoodie.

*** Sorry it was a short chapter but I'm sorta blocked . New chapter will be better and longer!***


	6. He's A Romantic One

**He's A Romantic One**

I pushed Dan's hoodie to the back of my mind as my phone buzzed from the other side of the sofa. I crawled across Dom and unlocked my phone and saw it was a text from my boyfriend, Charlie.

I'd met him at the lowest point in my life, I'd been self-harming for 7 months, would drink all day and cry myself to sleep at night. He found me crying in a tube station clutching a bottle of vodka. Not where you'd expect to find your future girlfriend is it?

He took me home, cared for me for a month and then asked me out exactly a month after he found me. He's a romantic one. He gave me a locket the month after, then concert tickets to see my favourite band, a jumper I'd longed for, for months, Far Cry 3 which I had craved and then nothing as today was our 6 month anniversary.

_"Meet you at Starbucks in a hour xxxx"_

I smiled and rushed into my room, had a shower and picked my My Chemical Romance shirt, my black jeans and my Vans. I smeared on my disgusting excuse for a face and took the bus to town.

* * *

I pushed the door open to Starbucks, being hit by the aroma of coffee beans and chocolate. I looked around and saw Charlie sitting there with a coffee looking down into his lap.

"BOO!" I said as I sat opposite him, grinning like an idiot.

"Hi," he said not looking up from his lap

"Charlie, is everything okay?" I said looking at him, reaching for his hand, he moved away.

"I can't do it Bailey," Charlie said looking up at me,

"What do you mean it?" I said looking at him in disbelief

"Us. This relationship, I've found someone else, I've been seeing her for two weeks," he said looking back into his lap.

I stared at him, tears rolling down my cheeks, not making a sound, silently crying.

"Bailey please," he said reaching for my hand.

"Don't touch me!" I said flinching away, "I...I can't even think what to say right now, it's our 6th month anniversary and-" I said, choking.

"I'm sorry," he said leaving money on the table, I hugged my knees into my chest and continued to silently cry.

I slammed the flat door behind me and collapsed onto the floor, I howled and screamed letting out all the emotion I'd contained.

"Bailey, are you okay, Bailey look at me, CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Dom screamed at me trying to pick me up off the doorstep. He carried me into his room and layed me down on his bed, stroked my forehead then started talking talking calmly again.

"Bailey, what happened?" Dom said looking at me,

"Chalie-" I choked "Broke up with me, he's been with someone else the past two weeks," I said continuing to push my face further into Dom's pillow. He lifted me up and hugged me,

"Don't you fucking do anything stupid Bailey," he said, squeezing my shoulders, I smiled at him, pushed my fringe behind my ear and stood up.

****"I'm fine," I breathed as I walked into my room, I plugged my phone into my speakers, put on Black Parade and fell into a pile in the corner of my room and continued to cry.

***-cries for my own character- I've been feeling down recently so I decided to make a depressing chapter sorry! Please review what you thought! And Follow or Favourite this story if you enjoyed!***


	7. Yup Naked

**Yup Naked**

I woke up with a start, and stared up at the ceiling, something was different. I looked down at myself. Yup naked. I looked to my right, and saw Dom. Yup naked too.

* * *

**INTENSE FLASHBACK**

I stood up from the corner of my room, wiped my cheeks with the back of my hand and looked down. In my anger I'd managed to throw most of my clothes and books and clothes on the floor and was now standing in my pants and my Fall Out Boy shirt.

I opened my door and heard the faint sound of The Legend Of Zelda coming from the lounge. _Fucking boy's never off the Xbox_ I thought to myself as I walked in the front room. I sat next to Dom on the sofa and rested my head on his shoulder. He started to talk about LOZ. I stared at him, I'd lived with him for 3 years now, I guess I had some feelings for him. Even though he'd been practically my brother these years, there's always been something there.

"Dom," I said looking at him.

"Yeah?" He said pausing the game, looking back at me.

"Shut up," I said moving in closer to him, his lips locking with mine. He broke away and looked at me.

"Bailey what-" He said.

"Dom, please shut up," I said, straddling his lap, moving closer again, this time with much more force. My arms wrapped around his neck, as his hand ran down my back. He moved his hands under my thighs and picked me up, my legs wrapping around his waist, our lips never breaking contact. He carried me into his room and layed me down on his bed. I rolled on top of him, my hands on either of his cheeks, one of his hands was on my waist the other on my thigh. He pulled my shirt off as I undid the button of his jeans. He stopped me and grabbed my wrists.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He said looking into my eyes. I ignored him and kissed with more passion as I continued to undo his jeans.

* * *

**BACK TO THE PRESENT**

I gasped as I layed my head back down on the pillow. Dom breathed in suddenly and stretched his arms above his head. He twisted his head in my direction and opened his eyes. I bit my bottom lip and looked back at him.

"Bailey, what, wait, did we?" He said, leaning up on his elbow.

****"Yup," I said, tears forming in my eyes, "Dom, what if I'm pregnant?"

* * *

***Woo! I thought I'd do a contradicting chapter ready for the next one yay for productivity!* **


	8. 8 Hours

**8 Hours**

I clasped the stick in my hand whilst sitting on the edge of the bath. I pushed my hands into my lap, rocking on the side, crying whilst Dom paced in front of me. "Dom, please stop pacing' I said looking up at him.

"Sorry," he said sitting next to me on the bath. He put his arm round my shoulder as I rested my head on his.

"I can't have a baby Dom, not now," I choked.

"Neither can I Bailey, you know there's two of us in this equation, although it is your fault," Dom said standing up. I stood up.

"What do you mean my fault?!" I said angrily.

"Well if you hadn't kissed me last night none of this would've happened," he said looking at me.

"Well maybe if you could control your pENIS MAYBE WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS SITUATION," I screamed at him, tears rolling down my cheeks and I sat back on the edge of the bath.

"Fuck this!" Dom said, storming out of the bathroom, followed shortly by the slamming of the front door. I sunk back into the bath, with the water running, the father of my possible child just left, I thought to myself.

The timer went off on my phone

I held my breath and looked down at the test

* * *

It read negative, oh my god.

I sank back into the bath and texted Dom. One hour went past, then two, then three, four, five.

8 hours later, I got dressed and ran down to Dan and Phil's apartment.

"Hey Bailey, what's u- woah!" Dan gasped as I hugged him and fell into his chest. _I'd only known him for a few days and now I was crying in his arms, well done for keeping the non-movie cliche Bailey._ Dan sat me down on the sofa and made me a Malibu and Coke.

"Bailey, breathe, please now just tell me everything that's happened," Dan said looking concerned.

"My boyfriend broke up with me the other day," I choked, "So the other night I k-kissed Dom and then we-" I said tearing up again, "We thought I was pregnant, we had an argument, he left then I found out I wasn't pregnant, but he's been gone for 8 hours," I said, bursting into tears once again.

"Hey hey there," Dan said rubbing my back, "Stay here tonight ok? We'll go out and look for Dom tomorrow ok?" Dan suggested.

I sniffed, "Okay," I said reluctantly.

We cuddled on the sofa, watching Game of Thrones.

_Why was I getting like this? I'd only known Dan for, a week? And we were already cuddling? This couldn't get bigger could it?_

* * *

**-SORRY FOR THE LONG BREAK 100% SORRY OK? BUT I DID THIS SO BE PROUD OK I HAD EXAMSS!-**


End file.
